Coming of What?
by Artemis and Apollo
Summary: Human. No Wings. This is a typical story in which Max moves to a new town and meets and falls in love with Fang. Max is a slightly geeky girl. Fang is popular. Both their personalities intrigue the other person. But opposites do attract. Back from hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Coming of… What?

**Ride Family:**

**Jeb Ride- 44**

**Valencia Ride- 42**

**Ella Ride- 18**

**Nickolas (Fang) Ride- 16**

**Monique (Nudge) Ride- 15**

**Ari Ride - 15**

**Cooper Family:**

**Luke Cooper- 44**

**Robyn Cooper- 42**

**James (Iggy) Cooper- 18**

**Maximum Cooper- 16**

**Gary (Gazzy) Cooper- 15**

**Angel Cooper- 15**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Be as harsh as you want in reviews. I won't get mad. In this story, Max's personality is a lot like mine, except for her boldness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's (except for Luke and Robyn and some other characters). The character's are all James Patterson from the Maximum Ride series.**

* * *

Max POV

_Hi, my name's Max. I know, isn't that a guy's name? Well it suits me as I am a tomboy. I go to St. Steven's Academy and am in all advanced classes. I know, what a geek! Well, I moved to Avondale, Arizona last week. It was the middle of the semester and we just had to jump right in. I haven't made many friends yet, but that was soon to change._

"Max! Hurry up and get down here. The neighbour's well be arriving soon," Mom shouts up at me.

I was up in my room trying to sort out my bookshelf. My room was all black, but it had purple, red and dark blue accents. (Don't worry, I'm not a Goth or emo. I just like those colours.) I had just finished painting it and was finally able to put the furniture up.

"Max!," Angel burst into my room. "Which colour looks best. This baby pink or baby blue tank top."

I stare at them, but they both look okay. I just randomly chose the blue.

"Thanks Max! It was so difficult to choose, but the blue does accentuate my eyes." Then Angel looks at me and her brow wrinkles. She's finally taking in the worn out black sweatpants matched with a red t-shirt with the words "This monkey ain't foolin around." "God Max! What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with them. They're clean and comfy. No food stains."

Angel just stared at me and muttered, "I can't believe we come from the same gene pool." Then she left.

I stayed up in my room until my mom yelled again to come down, the guest's had arrived. Whoopee! (Note sarcasm)

Fang POV

"Fang, you know, you could smile a little. It won't kill you," Mom said while fussing about. "Make a good impression. They have a girl your age. Maybe you could become friends?"

I just shrugged in reply. I wasn't all that interested in the girl.

"OMG, you know they a boy Ella's age and boy/girl twin too. Wouldn't it be so cool if we all became friends. I hope the girls are like me. It would be so cool if we could, like go shopping together. Plus I hope the twin guy isn't as immature as Ari," Nudge babbled while glaring at Ari. "Maybe I should have worn my baby blue tank top. But the baby pink suits my skin colour. Don't you guys think so?"

"Nudge, sweetheart, we love to hear you talk, but maybe you shouldn't talk so much at the Cooper's house. They're just getting settled and your talking might startle them a little," Dad said glancing back at her.

-^*^-

The Cooper's were just like a stereotypical family. They all had light hair colour with blue eyes and were all tall, lean and fit.

"Welcome. My name's Robyn and this is my husband Luke. These are the kids, James, Gary and Angel. Wait, guys, where's Max," Mrs. Cooper looked around. "Excuse me for a second." She marches to the steps and calls up, "Max, this is your final warning."

Wait, I'm confused. I thought they had a daughter my age. It certainly wasn't Angel, who looked to much like Gary not to be his twin. Who's this guy, Max?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

**Just a quick not guys: I tend to over describe things. I am a very visual person and so that's my reason/excuse. If you find it too much, just tell me to cool it. **

**So far everyone has liked the story. I can't wait to get a nasty review.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns moat of these characters and I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Max POV

I bound down the stairs with a scowl on my face. But when I spot Mom's glare, I wipe it off and replace it with a smile.

In the foyer is another family. They must be the Ride's. They all had an olive skin tone, with dark hair and eyes. But the boy that looked around my age had such dark unreadable eyes. It felt as if they were sucking me in.

"Hi, my name's Maximum, but please call me Max," I smiled at them.

"Hello. My name's Jeb and my wife is Valencia," Mr. Ride introduced.

"These are our children. Ella's 18, Nickolas is 16 and Monique and Ari are 15. We're very pleased to meet you," Mrs. Ride said.

"Why don't the adults come into the living room and the kids could have a tour of the place," Mom said. "Later we could have dinner."

"Who cooked? Cause if it's you Mom, I'll skip," I commented and everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on guys. By the way, don't call me James, I answer to Iggy," Iggy said while leading us all up the stairs.

"No one's stepping into my room," I warned. "Oh and Gary is actually Gazzy. You'll soon figure out why after dinner."

"My name's Nudge and Nick is actually Fang. You won't believe how he got that nickname. He used to have fake plastic fangs and he'd bite everyone. It was a totally crazy phase of his." The Nudge girl could sure talk a lot.

"Nudge, shut up," Nick, I mean Fang ordered.

"Make me," she replied and stuck her tongue out.

Gazzy, in the meantime, burst out laughing. I stared at him and saw him gazing at Nudge with a slight blush on his face. Aww, isn't that just so cute.

We entered Iggy's room and the first thing all the guy's look at are the posters he has up of model's in bikini's barely covering their asses and other areas.

"Can we just say pigs much," I comment dryly. Then I go up to the posters and tear them down.

"Hey, why'd you do that?," Iggy complained.

"You know Mom would freak if she saw this. You can keep them hidden in some secret drawer of yours and look at them in private, don't flaunt them. Pervert." I stick my tongue out. "Why don't we just go to the den and watch a movie. That way we won't be bored to death listening to Iggy talk."

"Hey!," he exclaimed again.

I led them to the den and then popped Transformers 2 into the DVD player. I grabbed a recliner and dragged it away from everyone else.

Fang POV

So, Max was a girl. She was really unusual. When she suggested watching a movie, she dragged her seat away from all of us, as if we had a disease. Just to annoy her, I drag my seat over too.

"Hey," I whisper in her ear.

She looks up startled, then annoyance seeps into her features. "What do you need?," she asks rudely.

I'm so close that I an see into the deep depths of her chocolate eyes to find out there are gold flecks inside the colour. I keep on staring at her, fully taking in her appearance. Her brown/blonde hair was pin straight and reached past her shoulder's. She had a fair complexion and an athletic body. Max was actually very beautiful. Her features were so unlike her parents and twin siblings blonde hair and tan skin tone and her elder brother's strawberry blonde and pale skin tone.

"What are you staring at?," she snaps.

I'm taken out of my daze and just grin mischievously at her. She scowls in reply.

-^*^-

The movie was okay, but Max had ignored me throughout the entire thing.

Right now, we were seated in the dining room. Max was across and to the right of me. She refused to meet my eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper came in with the food. Mrs. Cooper smiles sheepishly. "I hope you guys enjoy the meal. Luke prepared the food, he's the household cook. All I can do is make desert."

-^*^-

After desert and many more reassurances to get together again, did we leave.

I flop down on my bed and boot up my laptop. I log on to my blog and type my daily entry. My blog was sort of like my journal. A lot of people actually read it and I have some girls trying to ask me out. Crazy!

After that, I just stared up through my skylight to look at the stars. Tomorrow was a Sunday and I had nothing planned. All my homework was done and Mom didn't have any chores for me. I was free to spend it as I wished.

I sat up straight suddenly. Maybe we could go to the pool and the Cooper's could tag along. Arizona was pretty warm in April and we could just laze around. I wonder how Max would look in a bikini.

I quickly stop the thought. If Max found out I'd been thinking about her like this, I would be beaten into bits. I'd seen how Max had reacted to Iggy's posters. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Max was a feminist.

Oh well! It wouldn't hurt to invite them to come with us. Anyways, Mom wanted me to be friends with Max. It was just an added bonus that Max was fairly easy on the eyes. It would be a gesture of friendship.

After a while, I started getting drowsy. I got ready for bed and wrote a reminder about tomorrow's plan. I just hope it doesn't rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, but I was sick and then I had so much work. Ugh, exams are in a week and a half, in-class exams are next week and I am just so tired. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Anyways, my sister finally read the story. She thinks its good (thank god). I'm sorry if there were grammatical errors in my previous chapter.

I know that Fang is kind of perverted, but he is supposed to be a regular teenage guy. So don't blame me if you don't like some of his comments. I don't either!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

* * *

**Max POV**

**I woke up the next morning with the sun slanting through the windows. I just lay in my bed and thought of my dream. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. All I remember was a feeling of warmth and a pair of dark eyes. It was nice.**

**I started drifting off to sleep, but my stomach began growling. Reluctantly, I got up and brushed my teeth. Without changing out of my pyjama's, I padded down the stairs. It was a Sunday, so I had slept in. Right now, it was 10 o'clock and I could smell Iggy's cooking. Mmm, bacon and baked beans. I grabbed a plate and heaped it with food.**

"**Hey Max, hurry up and eat. We're leaving for the pool in about an hour," Angel said bouncing in her chair. She's way too perky in the morning.**

**Huh, that was sudden. "When did you guys decide that?," I asked through a mouthful of food.**

"**Fang called and invited us along with his family," Iggy answered.**

**Suddenly, Love Story by Taylor Swift started playing. I realized it was Angel's cell only after she picked it up.**

"**Hey Nudge! I'm so glad you called. I was going to because we have to co-ordinate our outfits…," Angel continued, but she went upstairs to her room.**

"**So, are Mom and Dad coming with us?," I asked.**

"**No, they're going to play golf at the country club with Mr. and Mrs. Ride," Gazzy said. Then he shovelled his food in his mouth and ran from the room.**

**Hmm, I wonder what he's going to bring. Then I narrowed my eyes. It better not be another bomb. While I was speculating about Gazzy, Iggy'd left. Leaving behind a very messy kitchen. Sighing, I went to work cleaning it up.**

**When I was finished with that, I went to my room to pack a small bag for the pool. I put in my favourite towel in there, it had an Arctic wolf on it. Then came sunscreen, a water bottle, some snacks (What? I get hungry.) and then and oversized red shirt. It was actually my dad's, but I was **_**borrowing**_** it. Finally, I threw the novel Witch and Wizard by James Patterson in it.**

**Then I went to my bathroom (I had my own because Angel's was so cluttered with make up, accessories, etc. that you couldn't see the counter. And I certainly wasn't sharing one with Iggy and Gazzy.) to take a bath. I know its kind of pointless when you're going to a pool, but I like it. I put on my black one-piece sports swimsuit on underneath my khaki Capri's and loose red shirt.**

**I'd just finished, when Angel yelled that the Ride's were here. I grabbed my bag and rushed down.**

**Fang POV**

**I cut my eyes across the pool and looked at Max. I was disappointed. When we arrived Max went into the change rooms and came out with an oversized shirt on. I didn't even know what her swimsuit looked like.**

**She wasn't even swimming. Max was sitting on a lounge chair in the shade reading. How boring.**

**I push myself out of the pool and walk towards her. (AN: Imagine this. Fang's lean muscles bunching slightly, his abs glistening wet as he gets out of the pool. Swoon. (That's what my sister would say.) I think Fang would be, you know, slightly muscled, but not so obviously. I hate those guys with freakishly large muscles. This is so not like me, but I can't help it, Fang is just too hot.)** "Hey there," I plopped myself on the chair beside her. "What's up?"

She glanced at me. "The sky," was all she said before going back to the book.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why don't you join us. The water's good," I try cajoling her into joining us.

"Thanks, but I'll come later. I just want to finish this novel." She didn't even glance at me.

Frustrated, I went back to the poolside. Suddenly, I got an idea. I went over to Gazzy and told him my plan. He grinned and I got him a coke. He opened it and then began running towards Max. When he was close to Max, he pretended to trip and dumped the entire contents of the can on her.

"Ah!," Max yelled. She glanced down at the sticky mess that was herself. Sighing, she stood up and took of her shirt.

I was slightly disappointed that she wasn't wearing a bikini, but her suit still showed her curves. Wow, was she ever stunning.

Max walked over to the pool an dived in. When she resurfaced, she shot a glare in my direction.

Whoops! I guess it wasn't as sneaky as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while (a really long while). I got bored with the story (as I tend to) and started getting more interest in Pride and Prejudice fanfic (hey check out Apollo's If You're Reading This). But, my sister read some of the reviews (some even I hadn't read) and said I should restart it. Anyways, this chapter was already written, I guess I forgot to upload it. Since winter break is starting next week, I thought maybe I should try and write some more. So as a warning, if I mess up names, ages, etc. please forgive me, it's been awhile. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights over Maximum Ride and the characters. Clearly, I'm not James Patterson (brilliant man). ****J**

Max POV

Ah, school, glorious school. How the days shine brighter when you are in the forecasts. All gloomy faces turn to sunshine. The joy is never-ending and… Okay, let's cut the crap. I hate it. Waking up at 6 in the morning, unethical people. I mean where are our rights, don't we deserve sleeping in. I am not a morning person. At all! God, having Angel burst into your room makes you want to beat her brain out, turn them into mush and then feed it to her.

"Get UP! Max come on," Angel threw off my covers.

"Ahh! I am up Ange. Can't you see, my eyes are wide open! Sheesh, you don't have to expose me to the elements," I yanked up my covers, turned around and closed my eyes. Seconds later, the covers were on the floor. "Dammit, just 1 more minute!"

"No, if you aren't down by 7, Iggy's leaving," Angel announced while she flounced out of the room.

_Urgh, stupid perky, blonde, irritating, perky, bright, perky, oh wait, did I already say perky, ball of sunshine. Just what you need._ I walked into the adjoining bathroom and started cleaning up. After my shower, I shoved on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a hoodie. I slipped on my sneakers and started making my bed. Grabbing my Ipod and backpack, I bounded down the stairs.

"Morning sunshine. You ready?" my mom asked. Why she called me sunshine in the morning, I have no idea.

"Just about," I said after gulping down a glass of milk and grabbing a cinnamon raison bagel slathered with cream cheese. On my way out of the kitchen, I saw my mom had baked a batch of chocolate chip muffins and grabbed two also.

I stuffed the muffins in my lunch bag and ran out with the bagel in my mouth. I hopped in the car and gave Iggy the go-ahead to drive. Leaning back on my seat, I closed my eyes and finished my bagel. Angel and Gazzy were already arguing in the backseats, but I droned them out. Sheesh, who has the energy to do anything besides eat in the morning.

When we got to school, I jumped out of the car without a word and ran to my locker. Once there, I stuffed my European History and Advanced Calculus textbooks and my lunch in it. Then I grabbed my French livre (textbook), anthologie (I think that's pretty clear to understand, it's practically the same in English) and cahier (workbook) and also my gym clothes. Luckily I had lunch 3rd period, so it balanced my schedule out.

As I turned the corner, I saw a crowd gathered around…

Fang POV

Lissa was pressing her body against me while my back was against the lockers. Her mouth was locked on mine and I knew it was for the crowd of our "friends" around us. I personally wasn't for any PDA, but hey, I was getting kissed. Some of the guys on the soccer team hooted. I smirked against Lissa's lips, at least we are providing entertainment for someone.

"Hey Fang!" I looked up and saw Max waving. I waved back and gave her a small smile.

Lissa, seeing the smile, looked up at Max and narrowed her eyes. "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm a who, not a what," Max shot back.

"Um, Lissa, this is Max. Max, this is Lissa," I introduced them both.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. Don't even try stealing him, bitch. You seriously don't want to mess with me," Lissa said nasally.

"Whatever, like I care. But wait, if you're his girlfriend, why does Fang always hide in his room whenever you come around," Max replied before walking away.

Lissa's mouth dropped and she stared after her. My expression was exactly the same. I couldn't believe she'd told Lissa that. It was a secret.


End file.
